mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Team
|-|Lauren Martin=Mental Disorder; Revenge for Molly constantly bullying her. |-|Detective Leppard=Intentions/Reasons unknown. Description The Killer Team are a group of people who remain a mystery throughout the show. Their identity is slowly revealed, but only leads to a worse threat replacing it. They are the main antagonists and each have their own motives. Appearance There appears to be at least two killers in Series One, these killers wear costumes to disguise their identity. During "And Then There Were Two", the killer (later revealed to be Lauren Martin) can be seen wearing a black cape to hide her body and face. During "Revelations" she has removed the mask but remains with the black cape. Biography TBE after 1x10 |-|Series One= Pilot During the Pilot, you get to see into the killer's lair. Later on in that episode, you see a text from "Unknown" saying that it's time. In the final cutscene, Molly's corpse can be seen dragged away by her killer. Dirt On The Grave In Dirt On The Grave, the killer is shown in a costume with a mysterious person next to them. They are sitting in the back row of the funeral and don't say anything. The main group don't notice them. During the assembly, another figure is sitting silently in the audience. These are later revealed to be costumes - as in the final scene, we can see them taken off but the figures remain anonymous. Under Fire In Under Fire, we don't see the killer in a feature of their own, but more of an omnipresent being. They're only seen in the final scene, where they dig out the contents of Danny's evidence and take the phone from the evidence. And Then There Were Two In And Then There Were Two, we can see one of the killers stalk and kill Simon, causing blood to cover his laptop screen. The killer is later seen hacking Danny's phone, their laptop screen first shows "Access Denied" and then "Access Granted". Joseph walks in and is the first to find out the identity of the killer. Revelations In Revelations, the killer is first seen with their back to the camera. Upon Vanessa demanding this figure turn around, they do. It is revealed to be Lauren Martin. She explains how Molly bullied her from the moment she was adopted into that family and how she slipped Molly rohypnol and left her in a grave to die. It is presumed that Killer Two was the one to finish Molly off. Later in that episode, we see the Lauren in Genesis Mental Hospital talking to another hooded figure, asking whether they took care of Simon. |-|Series Two=TBC |-|Series Three=TBC Members * Lauren Martin * Detective Leppard * Erin Flank Reveals In "Revelations" the group stumble upon the lair of the killer whilst trying to save Joseph (who'd previously already seen Lauren by mistake in "And Then There Were Two". Her first line after being revealed was "He's not dead, yet." She then progresses to talk about how she killed her sister - Molly and knows who killed Simon. At the end, she's seen meeting someone else at the hospital. During "Burn" Detective Leppard is seen multiple times aiding Lauren's escape and her plan to gather enough money to flee with her. At the end of the episode (after her death) he is revealed to be just a costume, but it doesn't reveal the true person behind he disguise. In "Burn", Erin is first seen in costume as an injured lady. This is so that Lauren can slash the group's tyres and steal the book of records they took for Detective Leppard's lair. Later on, she's seen saying her goodbyes to her allies and making them promise to keep visiting her.